


Of Bows and Arrows

by avgust



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avgust/pseuds/avgust
Summary: Set during the beginning of the Second Age. Thranduil learns the beauty archery, and Galion learns of the beauty of Thranduil.





	

"Galion!"

A melodic voice rang through the expansive chambers. Galion looked around, not seeing at all where the one who called his name was. The new butler to the Greenwood King scanned the room one last time with a raised eyebrow. Again, seeing no one, he finally bent down and peered under the canopied bed.

"Galion?" A flash of silver hair and sparkling green eyes landed beside him, and Thranduil titled his head in question.

"What are you looking for under here?" Thranduil let his eyes scan the underside of the bed.

"Lord Thranduil, there you are…."

"Ah, please Galion, just Thranduil will suffice." He scoffed at the formality the new butler used around him.

"As you wish, Thranduil." Galion had only been given his post just a week ago and he didn't want to upset his King's son.

Thranduil smiled, pleased that his wish was accepted. In a swift motion he stood, and he grabbed Galion up with him. "I feel a call to walk the forest today, Galion." 

Thranduil stated, as he had grown bored with how the day had been going. "I would really like to get away from all the bustle here in my father's halls."

Galion only nodded, learning quickly the free-spirit that Thranduil possessed. And soon after some quick packing of lunch and other items, he found himself a couple hours walk from the Elven stronghold, deep within Greenwood Forest, where the trees towered high and the dewey moss was fragrant.

Coming onto a large clearing, Thranduil finally stopped and Galion followed suit. Thranduil inhaled deeply, letting the spirit of the forest fill his lungs, and flow into his mind. His head was arched back, with his closed eyes uplifted to the sky above. Finally, in what seemed like an age, he opened his eyes, and peered back at Galion.

Galion studied Thranduil, whose long silver hair flowed down his back, upbraided and free, shinning as mithril in the rays of the sun that filtered down from the forest canopy. Sparking emerald eyes shown brighter and greener than any of the broad leaves in the forest around them. An impish smile was spreading across Thranduil's attractive face, and Galion wondered what was going through his mind.

"Let's spar." Thranduil put his arm around Galion. "A friendly match, of course."

"Spar?" Galion blanked. "Spar?" Of all the things Thranduil could say, he hadn't expected this. But then again, in what little time he had known Thranduil, he had come to expect the unexpected. He knew he couldn't say no to the request, but he had never trained in swords or daggers. The elves of Greenwood were archers, unlike these Sindar newcomers who were highly trained with blades and battle strategies. The Sindar were so foreign to Galion, but to his surprise their new king Oropher had embraced their Silvan ways and spoke their native tongue. Even Thranduil had learned their language and spoke it with only the slightest of accent.

"What is it?" Thranduil titled his head, studying Galion who was only just a few years older than he was. His face seemed in deliberation, his brown eyes somewhat pensive. And then Thranduil remembered. He was not back home far to the west. He was in the realm of Greenwood and the one before him was a wood-elf, with long brown-hair and matching eyes.

"An archery duel then?" Thranduil suggested. How hard could the weapon be? He had never trained in the art of archery, but had learned instead to use blades for battle and had trained to be an excellent swordsman. He looked over Galion's wooden weapon, a simple carved piece of wood and slender bowstring and then to the quiver full of arrows with feathered fletching.

"An archery duel." Galion was smiling now. Thranduil was certainly going to learn a thing or two about archery today. Galion was a wood-elf after all, practically born with a bow in one hand and arrow in the other. "I think I would be willing to accept that, my prince. You can use my bow, of course."

"Agreed then." Thranduil looked around the clearing they had stopped in until his eyes rested on a hallowed tree trunk. "This will do." He went to his satchel, pulling out a cloth that was wrapped around some bread. A dark spot was made in the center of the cloth using some blackberry juice. The target was pinned onto the trunk with both of Thranduil's twin daggers. Satisfied with his crude target, he then walked back to Galion.

"Well, you are the expert here. How far back do we shoot?"

Galion didn't answer, but instead went over to the target and counted out his strides back to Thranduil and past him, further into the clearing. He finally stopped his counting and dug into the earth a line in which to mark their shooting spot. "This should do." Galion smiled at Thranduil who was keeping his gaze on the distant target.

"This far back?" Thranduil uttered in his native tongue, words lost to Galion who was still trying his best to learn that unknown tongue of his king.

"I am sorry Thranduil, I did not catch that." But his statement was lost to Thranduil, who was studying the target, fingers stretched out, feeling the strength of the breezes that rustled the forest leaves.

Galion had to check his chuckle, Thranduil was so seriously planning. "Ah, the key to archery, my prince, is to become as one with your bow, a perfect alignment of muscles and weapon, and to use and understand the skill with whom has made the arrow. These factors will create the most accurate of shots every time."

Galion reached for an arrow, holding it up to Thranduil's eye sight. "My father made these arrows, and I have been learning as well. The secret is in the fletching." 

Galion let his finger slightly brush against the feathers. "Such skill it takes to cause the arrow to dance just perfectly in its flight to target."

Thranduil listened on, intrigued by Galion's words, finding a new found interest in this majestic weapon. He titled his head, mulling over Galion's words, realizing that the simple weapon was deceiving.

"Allow me to demonstrate, my prince."

With slow movements, Galion took his bow in his left hand and with his right hand he selected one of the fine arrows. He pointed his bow towards the earth, tipping it slightly, nocking the arrow. His movements were slow, demonstrating with exaggeration the prep before the stance, showing Thranduil how and where to plant his feet towards the target. He then turned his body perpendicular preparing for the aim. In a fluid motion, he raised his weapon, ready for the release.

Thranduil watched in awe of the graceful movements, so effortless and mesmerizing, as if the bow were an extension of the brunette elf before him. Thranduil watched as Galion took aim, long fingers positioned perfectly around the nock. A force seemed to guide Galion, as if the perfect alignment to the target was painted in the air for him to follow.

A flight of force and astounding speed carried the arrow with a sound that lingered in the forest clearing. Galion's draw arm was still rigid from the release, the fingers of his bow hand were at ease, his back muscles now as they were before he had pulled the arrow back. His recoil had been perfect, personified in the arrow that had struck the absolute centre of the target.

Thranduil was mesmerized again at the beauty of the process, green eyes trying to replay the form and release, the utter poetry he had seen from the demonstration before him.

"I would like to try." Thranduil stood by Galion, accepting the bow as if he had been handed the rarest of jewels. His eyes marveled at the curve of the wood, of the delicately deceiving bowstring. The weapon was exquisite, although felt foreign in his hands, much like the land around him. But this was his home now and he vowed to become as one with the land and it's people.

"Do you remember what I showed you?" Galion was pleased with himself. He knew he had impressed Thranduil with his skills. A desire he had since the day he had first set eyes on Thranduil swelled within his heart, burning with his attraction for the one who stood beside him.

Thranduil gave an impish smile, letting his jeweled eyes sparkle. "Could you help me get into the correct stance? It seems I have forgotten."

With a gracious smile, Galion stood next to Thranduil, heart pounding while he guided him with the patience of his words, and his gentle touches until Thranduil was poised to take his shot. Green eyes were steadfast on the target, muscles taut, breathing controlled, just as Galion had demonstrated.

With trepidation, he let his fingers release the arrow, and kept his stance while he watched the arrow miss the mark. Green eyes turned to Galion, questioning silently where he had gone wrong.

With encouragement, Galion began, "You did well, for a first shot, a fine foundation in which to build on. You must train your eyes and mind to focus on the target, until nothing else is even present anymore."

"Shall I try again?" Thranduil was determined to hit the center of the target.

"Of course, my prince. Remember what I showed you, let my words guide your stance and release, let your mind clear of everything else."

The second shot was slightly better, with the arrow hitting the edge of the mark. Thranduil let a light celebration curve across his lips, subtle as not to boast, for although he had hit the mark, his aim was nothing compared to Galion's shot.

A third shot followed and the arrow missed the target entirely, sailing past the tree trunk, far into the woods. Thranduil's eyes went wide with confusion, shocked that his third shot was even worse than his first.

"We can forgo the archery duel if you want, my prince." Galion offered Thranduil his choice.

Exasperated with defeat Thranduil nodded his head gracefully to his teacher, before he moved back to their packed lunch, seating himself down on the forest floor. 

"You are a most worthy opponent, Galion. I only hope to be an archer as worthy of your skill one day. Know you this, I will do my best to learn this weapon, so I can one day have a real archery duel with you."

Galion followed, smiling, and sat by Thranduil. He poured them both two goblets of wine, and then he sipped the cool sweet nectar. "I have no doubt that you will become a fine archer, Thranduil."

He let his gaze fall long on the one beside him, letting himself drown in those deep emerald eyes. Before Galion knew what he was doing, he had tucked back a stray strand of hair behind Thranduil's leaf-shaped ear. He blushed and quickly removed his hand at the realization of what he had done.

Thranduil let a knowing smile cross his face. Now this was one thing that he knew all about, and Galion was like an open book to him. The attraction that Galion had for him was plainly evident to Thranduil. The earlier display of attraction had amused Thranduil, and Galion had been so strangely seductive as he held that bow. Now it was time to play a new game, and Thranduil was eager to bring Galion along.

He leaned over and placed a soft kiss to Galion's lips, teasing the bottom lip with his own. Galion, although timid, hesitated not and accepted, allowing him to deepen and control the kiss. Thranduil brought his nimble hands around Galion's neck and waist, kneading the strong back muscles that he had marveled over when he had watched Galion bend his bow.

"My prince, your father would never approve…" Galion stated as he pulled away, but Thranduil pulled him back, whispering in his ear.

"Am I not what you want?" He purred his silk in his ear.

"Yes." Galion answered before he leaned in for another kiss, letting Thranduil know that this was exactly what he desired.

Galion let his hands slide down Thranduil's clothed chest, surprised that his prince had returned the attraction to him. With trepidation, he slipped his hands under Thranduil's tunic, touching the warm smooth skin he found underneath the rich material. The butler let his nimble fingers find one of Thranduil's nipples, manipulating it to hardness, eliciting moans that broke through their kisses.

Thranduil took charge once more, opening Galion's tunic in a swift move. He kissed along his collarbone, bringing his mouth down the skin of his chest, sucking his nipples to hardness, while massaging the strong back muscles that had bent the bow earlier. Galion couldn't help but gasp and moan, Thranduil's touches were beyond what he could imagine. And when Thranduil moved his hand down to his hardening member, Galion shuddered, rocking his hips towards Thranduil's hand.  
Feeling Galion's hardening length, Thranduil stroked it through his leggings. He moved back up, letting his tongue and lips move over Galion's ear, and from time to time whispered exactly what he was going to do to Galion, telling him how he was going to make him come undone.

For his part, Galion blushed with his growing need. The heat in his loins pooled from the yearning in his heart for the beauty before him. He leaned back, enjoying Thranduil's strokes that had now wound around his member. He hadn't even realized that somehow, Thranduil had rid him of his boots and leggings. Or maybe he himself had kicked them off. Galion moaned louder as Thranduil rubbed along his weeping slit, moving his finger underneath the sensitive spot beneath the head.

Thranduil grew hard at the sight of Galion, who shuddered a little as he worked his body. He was magnificent, and Thranduil knew he had to taste him, to claim him. Galion's cheeks were slightly blushed, his eyes were closed and the sweet sounds that from time to time escaped his lips drove Thranduil further.

"Shall I stop?" Thranduil teased, letting his words purr out with his wanton desire.

"No, please." Galion gulped, as Thranduil's hand had brushed against his bottom, and now worked his delicate balls. His other hand grabbed Galion, pulling him in for a passionate kiss.

Thranduil pulled back, but just a little, and let his eyes and wicked smile convey to Galion to finish undressing. Once disrobed, the two made contact, uniting their flesh, grinding their want in a tangle of limbs and hair. Thranduil moved atop Galion, whose body was flushed from ear to toe. He trailed his kisses down the long slender body, until he flicked his tongue over Galion's weeping slit.

Galion moaned more now, enjoying this new pleasure his prince now brought his body. He closed his eyes once more, as he felt his length move into that warm and wicked mouth. Thrnaduil moved his tongue up and down, sucking in the juices that seeped a little from Galion's cock.

His moans became more as he enjoyed the intense sensations that Thranduil's mouth gave to him as he sucked and moved over his cock. And even though Thranduil wanted nothing more than to finish him off, he instead released the heated flesh, and moved his eyes to look at Galion. His eyes conveyed the want and need he had, and Galion moaned and writhed beneath him, begging, pleading for his release. Thranduil leaned down and kissed him, pleased that Galion allowed him to worship his beautiful body.

"Patience." Thranduil breathed, while he spread Galion's seeping fluid over his finger. "Relax." He breathed in a voice that Galion knew would lead him until the end of their days. He kept his tender gaze locked with Galion's eyes, while he messaged the outer ring of his entrance.

Galion gasped a little when he felt the breach to his entrance, but he heeded Thranduil's words, and relaxed as he felt the finger move its way in. Galion had never bedded another before, and he put his full faith in Thranduil, who seemed to know exactly how to prep his body for the pleasure that was coming.

"The key to any pleasure," Thranduil began, echoing the words Galion had spoken to him earlier when he was learning the ways of the bow, "is to prepare your lover slowly, building their want and need to swell within them, to set their bodies ablaze." Thranduil purred as he let his finger push against Galion's hidden knob. He watched pleased as Galion gasped while he shuddered, enjoying the pleasure that rocked through his body.

Satisfied that Galion was growing accustomed to his finger, he withdrew it and spit into his hand. He slowly worked the entrance again, stretching and preparing the butler, who arched and moaned with his growing need.

"Please." Galion gasped, spreading his legs wider with his yearning. He dug his fingers into the earth below him, as he mind swirled and his heart pounded.  
The pleading within Galion's voice, and the sight of his wanton desire was almost more than Thranduil could handle. He pulled his fingers out and spit some more, before he pushed three within. Satisfied that Galion would not feel any pain with his penetration, Thranduil collected his own pre-cum, and coated his throbbing length with his own spit.

"I will not hurt you." Thranduil whispered while he positioned Galion in the angle that he wanted. "Breath." Thranduil commanded as he pushed into Galion's ready entrance.

And just as Thranduil commanded, Galion breathed deep as he relaxed. He felt Thranduil's long length push slowly in. There was no pain, as Thranduil had told him, just a new sensation as his insides filled. He shuddered more as Thranduil penetrated him completely.

The pace Thranduil set was slow at first, as he worked to find the spot that would send Galion over the edge. He knew he had hit it when Galion finally arched his hips, meeting Thranduil's thrusts. Galion screamed his pleasure aloud, enjoying the waves of ecstasy that Thranduil brought him. He rode the thrusts, completely giving into the sensations, fully loosing himself.

Thranduil smiled, and he moved his head back, losing his control for a moment with the incredible heat and tight passage that pulsated around his cock. He finally reached down, and took Galion's member in his hand, pumping him in time within their rhythmic thrusts. Their pace increased with ever more intensity as both completely lost themselves in the pleasure that mounted in their bodies.

The brink was coming with a force that was more powerful than either had felt before. And Thranduil completely lost control as he let the beauty of Galion completely overwhelm him. Harder he plunged as he was pulled ever closer to his edge. Both screamed their release when they reached their orgasms, Thranduil spilled into Galion, whose own release erupted onto his belly. Thranduil collapsed beside Galion, as he let the sensations pulsate from his core and through his trembling body.

Neither spoke as they rested, tucked within each other's arms, completely spent and satisfied. The late afternoon breezes and the singing of birds could little deafen the pounding of their hearts and souls. And then Thranduil suddenly sat upright.

"Galion!"He purred, "Care to give me another archery lesson?"

/end


End file.
